requestforproposalfandomcom-20200215-history
Santa Monica-class cruiser
The Santa Monica-''class was a class of 4 light cruisers of the US Navy laid down in 1931, with the lead ship of her class named for Santa Monica, California. When built they were the heaviest armed light cruisers in the world. The ships rose to legendary status among both allies and enemies alike, but also suffered from several operational issues that were corrected over the course of their long careers. __TOC__ Design The ''Santa Monica-''class displaced 10000 tons standard, built in accordance to the London Naval Treaty. The class was 623 feet (190m) long at the waterline, had a beam of 60 feet (18.3m) and an unusually deep draft of 30 feet (9.17m). Their main arnament consisted of 18 6"/47 Mk 16 guns mounted in 6 triple turrets. Protection was 6" of armour on the main belt, barbettes and turret faces, 3" of torpedo bulkhead with a 5 foot (1.52m) torpedo protection depth thinning to 0.91m at the ends, and 2" on the deck, superior to the protection of most cruisers at the time. With 6 modified oil burning Babcox & Wilcox boilers providing 82000 SHP and 4 shaft Parsons geared turbines the Santa Monica class was capable of a speed of 32.5 knots. This respectable power efficiency was achieved through a very fine, streamlined hullform. The vessels were considered to be good seaboats. During speed trials in early 1933, USS ''Santa Monica's heavy machinery (4815 tons) was found to be able to exceed its designed power output easily. This pushed the vessel far beyond her design speed of 32.5 knots to an official figure of 34, but possibly up to 36.59 knots. This was caused by the vessel's extremely fine hullform and bilge keels which acted as a basic form of hydrofoil once the ship began to pick up speed, lifting the vessel up to just under a foot higher out of the water. This was considered dangerous, as the ship became far less stable, had poor handling and experienced significant strain when doing so, and repairs required 4 months. Appropriate limiters were thus introduced to keep the class operating at a safe speed. Otherwise, this class was considered satisfactory. Service 4 ships of the Santa Monica- ''class were planned and all were completed, seeing service in World War II. Despite widespread service, and repeated instances of severe damage, all ships survived the war, although one was deemed too heavily damaged to be repaired after. The remaining 3 ships led even longer careers, remaining in commission through the Korean War and Vietnam War, and heavily modified. The remaining ships have since become part of the US Navy "Mothball Fleet" Ships in Class '''USS Santa Monica (CLH-1)' The lead ship of the class, laid down in December 1931 at Mare Island Naval Shipyard and named for Santa Monica, California. Commissioned July 1933. Santa Monica was one of the most active US Navy ships of the World War II, serving mainly the Pacific Theater. Santa Monica was damaged during her sea trials as the maximum output of her machinery proved far greater than expected, a flaw found on all ships of the class. Repairs due to hull stress took 4 months. Her initial service was uneventful. Following this event it was decided to reclassify the ships in the class with the temporary designation "CLH" World War II (1941-1945) Santa Monica was present at Pearl Harbour on December 7, 1941, and easily managed to get underway, providing anti-aircraft fire. She was not damaged. Following brief maintenance, the vessel was allocated to Task Force 11, centered around aircraft carrier USS Lexington. Santa Monica sailed with Lexington during the raids on Rabaul and Lae-Salamaua. During the battle of the Coral Sea, Santa Monica attempted to defend Lexington from Japanese air attack. Lexington was lost, but Santa Monica once again escaped with minimal damage apart from one near miss from a bomb, once again owing to her speed. Santa Monica returned to Pearl Harbour for minor repairs and refits where additional AA guns and a SG radar set were mounted, before steaming to the South Pacific. Joining other cruisers in Task Force 64, Santa Monica participated in the Battle of Cape Esperance. Her immense main battery firepower came into play, and Santa Monica alone demolished a Japanese destroyer and severely damaged a cruiser. An 8" shell passed through her forecastle but failed to explode and caused no injury or damage. Santa Monica also avoided several torpedo spreads. The devastating firepower of a Santa Monica-''class cruiser had been revealed to the Japanese. ''Santa Monica went on to participate in the Naval Battle of Guadalcanal. Amidst the chaos, intense fire from Santa Monica damaging multiple enemy cruisers and destroyers and causing severe damage to the upper hull and superstructure of the [http://requestforproposal.wikia.com/wiki/Ishikari-class_battleship Japanese battleship Ishikari] during an exchange of fire between the two vessels. Ishikari would later sink, but Santa Monica herself was badly damaged- A 14" shell exploded close by in the water, and multiple hits from 6.1" shells penetrated her upper hull and superstructure. 3 of her 5"/38 dual-purpose secondary guns were destroyed, and 2 of her main battery turrets disabled. A torpedo attack from a Japanese light cruiser almost caught the fleeing Santa Monica- In a moment of quick thinking her captain ordered the engine limiter disabled and accelerated the ship to over 33 knots, lifting her up in the water. The spread passed behind her stern, but further stress was put on the already badly damaged cruiser, shearing off several hull plates. The ship was made to return to Mare Island Naval Shipyard in California. Back at home, Santa Monica was repaired and extensively refitted. Fire control was improved, her partially destroyed battery of 5"/38 single deck mounts was replaced by 4 twin mounts, and new Bofors 40mm, Oerlikon 20mm guns were added. The lower hull was bulged, increasing her displacement to 11000 tons and improving her handling, but decreasing her speed to 34 knots. Santa Monica returned to the South Pacific in September 1943. She joined Cruiser Division 12.5 of Task Force 39, and participated in the Battle of Empress Augusta Bay with her sister ship USS Las Vegas, sinking another Japanese light cruiser. Santa Monica continued to operate in division with her sister, covering and providing fire for multiple landings and operations like those of Tarawa, Corregidor and Palawan. CruDiv 12.5 was also detached to provide cover during the Battle of the Philippine Sea and participated in the battle for Okinawa. After the battle of Okinawa, CruDiv 12.5 conducted several sweeps from off Okinawa to the South China Sea. In June 1945, after a successful sweep sank a Japanese convoy and 2 destroyers, Santa Monica and Las Vegas came under attack by a large group of Japanese aircraft. The more modernized Santa Monica took little damage and shot down 12 aircraft, but Las Vegas was badly crippled. Santa Monica followed in the tow of Las Vegas back to Okinawa, before being re-allocated to normal duties. Santa Monica was present at Tokyo Bay during the Japanese surrender and participated in Operation Magic Carpet. She was awarded 16 Battle Stars for her service during the war. After the war, Santa Monica and the rest of the class were put into reserve. The US Navy, with no suitable replacement for the role of these high speed, heavily armed cruisers, decided to retain them for further usage when necessary. Korean War (1950-1953) At dawn on Sunday, 25 June 1950, the North Korean People's Army crossed the 38th parallel into South Korea and the Korean War began. Part of the UN forces dispatched to Korean included the recently reconditioned USS Santa Monica, ''with the ship operating out of Sasebo (much to the shock of Japanese WW2 veterans). ''Santa Monica ''conducted coastal patrols and also supported the fighting at Yongdok in July, pouring 450 rounds into the North Korean positions. '''USS New York City (CLH-2)' The 2nd ship of the Santa Monica-class, laid down January 1932 at Bath Iron Works and named for New York City, New York. Commissioned September 1933. Throughout her World War II career, spent largely in the Atlantic theater, she was repeatedly confused with USS New York (BB-34) by both allies and enemies. World War II (WIP) At the outbreak of the Second World War, USS New York City was patrolling the North Atlantic, and was immediately assigned to first protecting allied convoys there, and later to cover incoming convoys from the arctic. In February 1942, a convoy New York City was escorting ran into a German "Panzerschiff" and 4 destroyers in the Kara Sea. The cruiser responded with an overwhelming hail of fire, helping to sink 2 destroyers and damaging the Panzerschiff and another destroyer. In return, New York City received minor damage. Following brief repairs at Rosyth, Scotland, New York City was repaired at continued operating in this role successfully, before being reassigned to provide additional firepower during Operation Torch in November 1942. Sailing with the Western Task Force, her bombardment was described as "more intense" than any other vessel more afloat. She also participated in the Naval Battle of Casablanca with devastating effect on Vichy French forces. New York City returned to the East Coast in October 1942 for a rebuild which brought her in line with her sister Santa Monica, receiving bulges that increased her displacement, four twin Mk.32 5"/38 mounts, Bofors 40mm and Oerlikon 20mm AA guns and radar fire control. New York City returned to the Atlantic and Europe on September 1 1943, just before the Italian Armstice, where she represented American forces in escorting Italian warships from the Mediterranean, before quickly returning to convoy duties. She also escorted the Free French battleship Lille of the Brest-class to the United States later that year. In brief action in the Atlantic in March 1944 she was narrowly missed by a torpedo attack when the convoy was attacked by German U-Boats. Her spotter plane helped to detect submarines, resulting in the sinking of at least one. USS New York City was in the bombardment line during the Normandy Landings on D-Day. Her high speed allowed her to rapidly transit from Utah to Omaha beach when needed, and she unleashed a hail of fire on German positions. In return, New York City was hit twice by the coastal guns. One shell failed to explode but another penetrated the upper hull on the starboard side, and incapacitated the B turret for 2 hours. The decision to send New York City to participate in D-Day caused much confusion on the allied side, and communications repeatedly confused the ship with the battleship USS New York. She next saw action during Operation Dragoon. During a shell exchange with a French fort position, New York City suffered an explosion in the B turret, and was required to return to the United States for permanent repairs. Her radar systems were updated once more. She was scheduled to return to Europe in early 1945, but was instead reassigned to the Pacific as victory in Europe seemed secured. She missed the battle of Iwo Jima but was present in Leyte Gulf and subsequent operations, shooting down multiple Japanese aircraft. After the Japanese surrender, USS New York City participated in Operation Magic Carpet, first from the Philippines to the West Coast, before transiting the Panama Canal once again to continue in this role until February 1946. USS New York city was then, like her sisters, put into reserve. In 1949, USS New York City was selected for experimental conversion to a Guided Missile Cruiser, as her forward battery was found to be in the best condition, having been most recently repaired. New York City was rushed back into commission by Mid-1950 with the outbreak of the Korean War, resulting in a partial CG conversion with only one missile set and directors, and some of her original AA intact. Her C, X and Y turrets were removed, the former turret being replaced with a raised 5"/38 twin mount relocated from her amidships and an extended, enclosed command bridge, and the latter two replaced by yet another 5"/38 twin and the handling area and launcher for RIM-2 Terrier missiles. Her catapults were also removed. She received 14 3"/50 Mk. 27 autoloading AA guns in twin mounts. She became one of the first, if not the first cruiser to fire a missile in anger in the US Navy. USS Las Vegas (CLH-3) The third ship of the class was laid down in August 1932 at Newport News Shipbuilding and named for Las Vegas, Nevada. Las Vegas was laid down to a slightly modified design, and construction was delayed to accommodate a new 5"/38 mount, the Mk 22 twin, as well as facilities to act as a flagship, then further delayed by modifications to structurally strengthen the vessel, following the findings of the Santa Monica's engines. As a result the vessel was only commissioned in May 1938. World War II (W.I.P) The outbreak of the Second World War found Las Vegas stationed in the Philippines. Transferred to sail with the ABDA forces, Las Vegas contributed her firepower to the Battle of Makassar Strait and the disastrous Battle of the Java Sea, hailed as an equalizer, albeit in reality, a small one, against Allied losses. Las Vegas avoided damage in all these engagements due to her high top speed and flanking position in the ABDA battle lines. At the battle of Sunda Strait, Las Vegas was requested to "take a gamble" by positioning further North from the main forces of cruisers Houston and Perth. In a stroke of luck, this decision ended up putting the fast Las Vegas behind the Japanese forces, where she was missed by cruisers Mogami and Mikuma and suddenly opened up on Japanese Convoys, possibly wreaking havoc on Japanese destroyers and transports. This score was never confirmed as the damage Las Vegas had dealt to the Japanese turned out to be indistinguishable from that dealt by a poorly placed torpedo spread from Mogami. Las Vegas was, however, unable to do more than slightly delaying the loss of the other two cruisers, and was ordered to retreat into the night, escaping once more without damage. Operating alone, Las Vegas narrowly avoided an encounter with the Japanese "Super Cruiser" Ashitaka's task force, and made it to Midway Atoll, further contributing to a growing reputation as a lucky ship. She remained on patrol duty in the area and 2 months later was present at the Battle of Midway, but saw little action. After brief maintenance, the US Navy saw a use in her flagship and command facilities, and in November 1942 Las Vegas was designated flagship of new Cruiser Division 12.5. She led bombardments and other operations in the South Pacific. In September 1943 she was joined by her sister Santa Monica, and at the Battle of Empress Augusta Bay the combined firepower of both ships dealt a crippling blow to Japanese forces. Las Vegas continued to operate in division with her sister, covering and providing fire for multiple landings and operations like those of Tarawa, Corregidor and Palawan. CruDiv 12.5 was also detached to provide cover during the Battle of the Philippine Sea and participated in the battle for Okinawa. After the battle of Okinawa, CruDiv 12.5 conducted several sweeps from off Okinawa to the South China Sea. In June 1945, after a successful sweep sank a Japanese convoy and 2 destroyers, Santa Monica and Las Vegas came under attack by large groups of Japanese aircraft. Las Vegas's luck finally ran out as while making a high speed of 34 knots, she was struck first on the bow by a bomb-laden Kamikaze D3A Val. The bow compartments were unoccupied and no crew was lost, although multiple injuries were reported especially among the A turret crew, as the turret was incapacitated. A second aircraft crashed just short of the port side of the C turret. However, as Las Vegas came out of her turn, she "nose dived" into a large wave, water crashing into her torn bow. Kept on constant duty and frequently travelling at high speed, and the least modernized of the 4 cruisers, Las Vegas' strained hull twisted from the hard impact as she came to a quick stop, bending the keel all the way past the forward 3 turrets and snapping the entire thin bow sideways. Santa Monica closed the distance and fought to save her crippled sister and crew, and with air support from the escort carriers near Okinawa, Las Vegas was saved from further damage. Damage control was able to secure the bow and stop flooding. However, the ship was left dead in the water and had to be towed first back to American facilities moved near Okinawa, where her bow was cut and a false bow fitted, then back to Pearl Harbor as her shaft damage proved too difficult to repair. (2/3 of) Las Vegas arrived in August 1945. As the war ended, Las Vegas was still being assessed at Pearl Harbor, and due to her lack of modernization and harsh service history, was deemed uneconomical to rebuild. Initially held in reserve with scrapping a likely fate. A lucky ship which never lost crew in combat despite several close calls and heavy damage, the damaged Las Vegas was instead deactivated and sold back to her designers at the #history Central Admiralty, who were very satisfied with the performance of the class throughout the war. USS Aurora (CLH-4) The 4th ship of the class, USS Aurora, named for Aurora, Illinois, had a similar pre-war history to the USS Las Vegas, with construction delayed for similar modifications. Aurora was laid down in October 1932 and only commissioned in May 1938. She differed slightly from her sisters as she received an enlarged superstructure layout with extended bridge wings and a complete combat information center, achieved through allocating new positions for her AA guns. World War II USS Aurora was assigned to the role of leading destroyer or cruiser flotillas due to her added command facilities, and was conducting an exercise off Honolulu when Pearl Harbor was attacked. At the Battle of Guadalcanal on 14 November 1942, Aurora was detached to lead destroyers Walke, Benham, Preston ''and ''Gwin due to the loss of two Atlanta-class flotilla leaders during the previous night. This would lead to a streak of bad luck: The flotilla, first to engage the Japanese flank, did only moderate damage and in return, the destroyers were crippled by a devastating wave of Type 93 "Long Lance" torpedoes. Aurora ''herself narrowly escaped, overloading her machinery, and one of her search radars was destroyed by gunfire. The Tusslecruiser [http://requestforproposal.wikia.com/wiki/Ringold-class_cruiser USS ''Ringgold]'' accidentally opened fire on the retreating ''Aurora, setting a fire, destroying her floatplanes and hangars, and causing further damage. Aurora slowed down and continued to relay combat information where possible to other American warships as her damaged machinery cooled down and damage control on flooding caused by hull stress was carried out, only to be rammed from behind by the heavily damaged Japanese battleship ''Kirishima, ''resulting in the collapse of her already damaged stern and loss of steering gear, but she fortunately was not engaged further and was saved by damage control. Temporary repairs were conducted by USS ''Prometheus ''and ''Aurora ''returned alone to the United States for rebuild under her own power. Returned to service in March 1943, ''Aurora ''was transferred to the Atlantic. References Original versions of this article stated Santa Monica achieved 36 knots and a theoretical maximum of 40.59 knots. 39 at Guadalcanal. References to the exaggerated hydrofoil effect were far more common. - "Original Analysis of USS Santa Monica" (#history Admiralty, 2017) In general, the art and content on this page is fairly old and I'm working on updating it. The real ship images are photoshopped from Brooklyn-class cruisers. - InterconKW (2018) Category:1931 International Light Cruiser RFP Category:Light Cruisers Category:United States Navy Category:Gold Medal Winners